Cien Sombras de Grey Steele
by CooreDonovan
Summary: Un dia, Theodore y Phoebe entran al 'cuarto prohibido', descubriendo el pasado de sus padres. — Quiero ser dominante, no quiero ser un titere, quiero ser el titiritero— comentó Phoebe llendose del lugar con un hombre desconocido
1. Prologo

Cien Sombras de Grey Steele

POV PHOEBE

Prologo

4 de Febrero, 2027

¿Qué crees que habrá allí?— me pregunto Teddy señalando la puerta que tenía una hoja con una ''equis'' pintada con verde que colgaba del clavo de la puerta.

No lo sé, y nunca lo sabremos, mamá dijo que no entráramos ahí— Teddy suspiró reconociéndolo.

Algún día lo sabremos, tal vez sea algo vergonzoso, o un pasado que ellos querrán esconder

Típico, los padres cometen errores, y no quieren que sus hijos se enteren para que no cometan el mismo error

Pero no es típico de Grey— dijo Teddy refiriéndose a mi padre

Papá nunca nos ha guardado un secreto y…— no pude terminar porque Teddy me interrumpió

O, tal vez guarda muy bien todos sus secretos y en más de 14 años no nos hemos enterado, un secreto que comparta con mamá

O, tu estas exagerando, esto no puede ser tan grave— aunque para no dejarnos entrar al cuarto debe ser algo grande, que quieran ocultar por siempre, es algo sospechoso… y tentador, yo no era curiosa, al menos no tanto como Teddy, pero con tanta presión era inevitable pensar en eso

Mil dólares— ¿Qué?—. Mil dólares a que en más o menos 5 años no entras, yo busco la llave en el cuarto de mis padres

Subamos la apuesta, el Audi, y lo hago en 3 años, yo busco la llave

Hecho— dijo Teddy extendiendo su mano la cual estreche.


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

_La juventud de un ser no se mide por los años que tiene, sino por la curiosidad que almacena._

_**Salvador Paniker**_

3 de Febrero de 2030

Hoy es domingo, Christian no estaba aquí, estaba en la Grey Holding Enterprise inc. Con Theodore o Ray, las opciones que él me daba para llamarlo (para mí siempre será Teddy), papá le estaba enseñando a Theodore como manejar la empresa, el reconocía que no podía hacerlo, y era cierto eso no era lo suyo, nunca ha mostrado esa clase de liderazgo y responsabilidad, yo era mejor para el cargo hasta Theodore lo reconocíaD, pero Christian lo obligaba, aunque me tenía como segunda opción a mí, a la pequeña Phoebe que todo el mundo consideraba malcriada, no lo era, ahora estoy tratando de conseguir todo por mi parte aunque una ayuda de mis padres no importa, ellos siempre estarán dispuestos a darme el mundo entero, el estilo de vida que todas las chicas quieren, pero yo no. Vivir de este modo es difícil, todos los sábados después de venir de alguna fiesta, Christian me pregunta si aún soy virgen, para encargarse de que lo sea hasta los 30, «y como toda niñita buena tengo que obedecer» pensé, eso me hizo pensar en ''el cuarto prohibido'' como Teddy, perdón, Theodore y yo lo llamábamos, Christian y mamá estaban de acuerdo de que le llamáramos así, pues lo estaba.

A mi mente vino la apuesta que tuvimos Theodore y yo hace más o menos tres años

_Flashback_

_Mil dólares— ¿Qué?—. Mil dólares a que en más o menos 5 años no entras, yo busco la llave en el cuarto de mis padres_

_Subamos la apuesta, el Audi, y lo hago en 3 años, yo busco la llave_

_Hecho— dijo Teddy extendiendo su mano la cual estreche._

_Fin del flashback_

No quería perder el Audi, sé que Theodore lo recuerda pero no quiere decirme para tenerlo para él.

Phoebe, voy a tomar una siesta, hay comida en el refrigerador ya hecha por si me excedo un poco— perfecto

Claro— dije mientras veía la figura de mi madre alejarse por el pasillo, ahora solo tenía que entrar al cuarto y buscar la llave, así que me levante y seguí a mi madre, cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación, mamá estaba totalmente dormida «que rápido» pensé, tenía que hacer esto rápido, así que busque en el nochero, habían dos llaves «si tomo las dos se darán cuenta» pensé, así que me arriesgue por una pequeña llave dorada con una ''R'' marcada, la tome y me fui lo más rápido de la habitación, cuando Salí de ella, corrí por el pasillo hasta la sala, y luego hacia el otro pasillo, cuando llegue a la puerta del ''cuarto prohibido'' introduje la llave en la cerradura, gire el picaporte, la puerta abrió, no me dio tiempo de abrirla porque escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Christian.

Su nombre fue lo único que cupo en mi cabeza, así que cerré la puerta lentamente para que no hiciera ruido ¿Dónde guardare la llave?, estaba de lo más apurada buscando un lugar para esconderla. Al final me decidí por mi bolsillo, admitiendo lo estúpida que era. Cuando la guarde en mi bolsillo, fui a abrir la puerta, pero no era Christian si no Theodore

Hola pequeña —me dijo Theodore

¿Y Christian? —pregunté, temo de que Theodore se haya ''revelado'' contra el

Lo he dejado, le he dicho como me siento respecto a esto

¿Está bien?— dije refiriéndome a Christian

Totalmente alterado, solo bien por mis cosas, me ha echado de la casa— genial, otra razón por la cual odio a Christian Grey, ya son mmm ¿cien?, no lo sé, pero son tantas que nunca se borraran de la lista.

Pues tu última aventura en esta casa será ver ''el cuarto prohibido''

No tiene caso, el Audi es tuyo, y yo me cambiare el apellido

¿Seguro de que quieres hacerlo?, porque en primera plana saldrá; '' El famosísimo Christian Grey echa a su hijo de la casa y lo despoja de todas sus posesiones''

¿No vamos a ver la habitación?— sonreí como respuesta dirigiéndome hacia el pasillo, haciéndole señas a Theodore para que me siguiera

¿Y mamá?

Siesta, baja la voz, o la despertaras

¿Así conseguiste la llave?

Digamos que el universo esta de mi parte— dije al mismo tiempo que buscaba la llave en mi bolsillo

Aquí esta— exclamé haciendo que Theodore riera

Tu mente es tan macabra

Estoy de acuerdo mi querido Theo— dije mencionando su nuevo apodo, Theodore gruño mientras yo reía a carcajadas, cuando abrí la puerta, Theodore abrió los ojos, igual que yo

Mejor hubiéramos guardado el secreto— dijo Theodore mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.

¡HEMOS DESCUBIERTO LOS SECRETOS QUE HABITAN EN LO MAS RECONDITO DE LA CABEZA DE CHRISTIAN GREY! y tú lo tomas así, ¿y si es genético?

Tranquilízate Phoebe

Y tú quieres que me tranquilice, mis deseos hacia eso han sido nulos desde… siempre, ¿Qué tal si algún día todo eso explota, el querer experimentar toda clase de placer y?… Argh, ya estoy pensando en eso, reconozco que fue mala idea hacer esto, debimos obedecer y…

¡TRANQUILIZATE PHOEBE!, si fuera genético, lo cual no creo, me habría afectado a mi

En primer lugar yo tengo sus ojos, y segundo, a ti no te prohibió perder tu virginidad antes de cumplir los 30— Theodore empezó a reír

¿A no?— dijo dejándome con la duda

Creo que necesito aclarar mi mente, iré al restaurante de la otra calle

Está bien yo iré a empacar— decidido cuando acabe el instituto trabajare y ganare lo suficiente para alejarme lo más posible de Christian Grey.

Adiós Theodore, te quiero— Theodore me miro raro por un segundo y luego sonrió

En mi memoria vivirán los recuerdos de los momentos que vivimos juntos

Será difícil olvidar 17 años de travesuras

Lo sé—susurró Theodore limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria

Deja de ser tan dramático, me voy— dije tomando mi bolso

¿No se te olvida algo?—Theodore se refería a mi "cuaderno especial", lo tengo desde los 14 y nunca lo he dejado, lo llevo conmigo a todas partes por si se me ocurre algo. Así que fui a mi habitación, busque mi cuaderno, lo guarde en el bolso y salí.

No llegues tarde— dijo Theodore mientras subía las escaleras

No prometo nada— dije


End file.
